


Hit List

by Transcribing



Series: Wattpad Stories [4]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Horror, Killing, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Survival, Survival Horror, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transcribing/pseuds/Transcribing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic has stricken in the hearts of fall out boy and those closest to them. Friends are dying, many are disappearing- who will perish, and who will live?</p><p>.... Survival is only possible if they manage to escape the hands of a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit List

You can read the story here: 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/48107732-hit-list-fall-out-boy

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
